C'Munk Tales: The Tale of Simon's Positive Potion
by clubchipmunk
Summary: Valentine's Day is approaching and the Chipmunks and Chipettes try to get in the romantic mood...can Simon put aside his studies for Jeanette and can Alvin be responsible and stop putting other events before Brittany? Read on to find out!
1. Alvin Didn't Know

"**The Tale of Simon's Positive Potion"**

**Chapter One**

**-Alvin Didn't Know-**

**(Open on the afternoon of Thursday, February 12 at Clyde C. Crashcup High School)**

**It was a fairly nice day at Crashcup High School where the chipmunks and chipettes attend the campus together and even share a couple classes together. In the mean time, it was after school at the middle school and valentines day dance was coming up and the boys and girls were going around asking each other to the dance. **

"**Hmm…," Simon thought as he walked down the hall with some of his friends from the science club. "Hey guys, are you gonna ask a girl to the dance coming up…it sounds pretty fun?" he added as they looked at the flyer hanging on the bulletin board. **"**Are you kidding me…I wouldn't miss this dance for the world…I finally get to ask Bianca out," Mark said as he talked about his crush that he's had on a fellow science club member. **"**And I'm gonna ask Lisa out, you know I wouldn't ask anyone else, especially how close me and her are…you NEED to ask Jeanette out Simon," Chris said to Simon as he spotted Lisa across the hall and smiled.**

"**Well, I'm not sure…there's the science bowl coming up and I've been studying all year for it…not that I don't want to take her to the dance…but that award means a lot to me," Simon explained as they walked up to his locker.**

"**Are you serious Simon…is being the science club president not enough for you but to put one of the best singers in the world today off for a stupid trophy," Chris said as he glared at him. **"**NO…IT'S NOT LIKE THAT," Simon said frustrated. "I've been working to get to the science bowl before they even announced the dance…give me a break guys," he added.**

"**Si…you gotta loosen up…your too much in love with science, kinda like how that gives us a bad name…stop making us look so stereotypical," Mark said with a little laughter.**

"**Yeah dude, you need to try and be like Alvin sometimes…be Mr. Cool," Chris added with a chuckle. **"**That's something I would try not to admit," Simon replied.**

**By then, they got down to their lockers and Simon picked up his books and turned around and saw Jeanette walking up to him with a pretty smile on her face. **"**Helloooo Simon," she called out to him as she walked up and planted a kiss on his cheek. **"**H-Hi Jenny…How's did your day go," he answered as he blushed and got a little nervous. "It went great…I got a A on my project on the DNA structure, the teacher said its one of the best 3-D models she's ever seen, thanks for helping me," she said with a smile. **"**Heh no problem I always enjoy helping you out you know that," he replied as he placed his books in his book bag and offered to carry her bag as well. **

"**See ya later Simon…remember this weekend," Mark said to Simon to remind him about the dance coming up as Chris left with Mark as well.**

**As they started walking towards the door to go outside, Jeanette accidentally bumped into the exit door. "Oops…I need to get Miss Miller to make an appointment with my optometrist about getting contacts or something," she said a little embarrassed. As they did, they managed to meet up with Alvin and Brittany who were coming from P.E. class. **

"**Heyyy, why if it isn't the bumbling brainiacs," Alvin said jokingly as Brittany bopped Alvin on the back of the head with a frown on her face. **"**Brittany…what was that for?," he questioned her as Brittany replied, "I haven't even began to start with you Alvin…we gotta talk at your house," **"**Perfect," Simon mumbled. "Hello Alvin," he added while not even looking in his direction.**

**By then, to get his mind off his annoying brother, Simon and Jeanette began talking about what they wanted to do for the weekend until she brought up the valentine's dance coming up in a couple days. **"**So Simon…who are YOU going to take to the dance this weekend…hmmm," she asked with the knowing that he was going to say her name. **"**Well…I'm not exactly sure that I'm going…I mean there's a chance I'm going…but the science club has the science bowl playoffs coming up and I've been working hard on getting my note cards together to study," he said walking while looking up ahead on him. **"**Oh…I see," she said as she pushed her glasses up on her face and continued discussing their day as Alvin and Brittany continued their discussion about the last date he missed.**

"**I'm telling you Brittany, I thought you said Saturday…not Friday…I was at home watching wrestling, then I fell asleep… I wasn't anywhere else, you know I would never fool around on you," he said while explaining why he stood her up.**

"**This is the second time Alvin…you just don't stand your girlfriend up two times…that just doesn't happen, I'm sorry but that's just bull…," she started to say as Jeanette nudged her in the side. "Brittany, remember your stress level," she reminded her. **"**YES…I KNOW JEANETTE…BUT IT'S HARD WITHOUT HELP," Brittany growled at her as she squeezed Alvin's hand hard to keep from blowing up at him.**

"**Hi guys," Theodore and Eleanor cheerfully said together as they walked up to the rest of the gang to go to their houses. **"**Hey, what are you two up to," Jeanette said back to them as she tried to convince Simon to go to the dance with her by walking arm in arm with him. **"**Heh what are you up to Jenny," Simon said with a slight nervous smile. "Oh nothing…Mr. Science Guy," she added with a cute giggle as the turned the corner to their street to go home. **"**Alright, everyone knows about the dance coming up…and I'm willing to bet I know who's going…c'mon guys spill it," Alvin said as he tried to change the subject hoping Brittany would forgive him for the past couple weeks.**

"**Well…that's a very good question Alvin," Jeanette answered after no one else would as she looked in Simon's direction. "I'm not sure myself…we have the science bowl playoffs coming up and I think it'll look good on my college applications…especially for ULA," he said while feeling different vibes about Jeanette now.**

**Then Theodore spoke up, "Well I think it might be fun to go…I think we all should go," he said. "Theodore's right I think we all should go because we'll be with the ones we care about…and maybe a little more," she said with a secret wink to Theodore. **"**Well I MIGHT go…I'm not exactly sure yet…I have some investigating to do later on," Brittany said as she glared at Alvin. ****Alvin took a gulp in nervousness as he walked beside her to the Seville's as they all went inside to say hello to Dave. ****As they got to the living room, Dave was coming out of his office about to go into downtown Los Angeles to run some errands.**

"**Hi Dave," they all said to him as they came in. "Hello everyone, you just caught me on my way out to run some errands, so Simon you're in charge while I'm gone," Dave said alerting everyone.**

"**WHAT?" Alvin said insulted. "He's always in charge and turns the fun time into a boot camp," he added.**

"**Alvin," he called him as he didn't want to hear his whining. "I'm only saying maybe you should shake it up a bit," Alvin tried reasoning with Dave. "ALVIN," Dave's voice grew louder. "I'm just saying that…," he added before being yelled at. "ALVINNN!!!" Dave glared. "ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT…WE'LL DO IT SIMON'S WAY…AS USUAL," Alvin responded as he went upstairs to his room while Brittany followed suit.**

**As she got to his room she slammed the door and walked up to him, "I'm beginning to get tired of you forgetting our dates Alvin…this has to stop and it will stop," she started lecturing to him. **"**Britt, I'm telling you I didn't do it on purpose though…I got the days mixed up…," Alvin tried explaining himself. **"**IM SUPPOSED TO BE YOUR NUMBER ONE PRIORITY…NOT SOME STUPID WRESTLING SHOW," she yelled back at him. "I know that Brittany…people make mistakes ya know," he said as he tried to take back the last part of his statement.**

"**Alvin…you need to quit being so distracted and concentrate on the ones you love," she said as she began to lose faith in him.**

"**I didn't mean to say it that way though…," he tried to utter as she interrupted.**

"**I'm starting to not believe you Alvin…it's just not working right now," she said to him while backing away. "Britt please…the first time I forgot I was stupid…last time was pretty idiotic…but I swear if we go out tonight I'll make it up to you big time…I owe you with interest," Alvin begged and pleaded with her.**

**She sighed and looked at him in his blue eyes, "Alvin…I'm giving you one more chance…because I love you so much," she said as she hugged him tight then looked up at him again, "You have to stop doing this Alvin…if you want me to go to the Valentine's Ball with you, you're going to have to make some changes and commit to your priorities," she added as she opened the door to his room to go downstairs.**

**As she left to go downstairs, Alvin sat on the edge of his bed and look at the 8X10 picture of her. "I really do love her though," he thought he was saying to himself as Simon was leaning against the doorway of his room. "Yes Alvin…everyone knows that…but you're having a hard time keeping your promises with everyone as of late," Simon said as he walked into his room.**

"**I have a lot on my plate to do Simon…it's hard being the leader if you must know," he replied back with a frown on his face.**

"**You know it's not always about you Alvin…there come's a time when you have to stop focusing on yourself to help your peers and THAT will actually help you out too…remember when you forgot to pick up Theo from the county bake-off semi-finals and Dave had to stop working on the new CD because you decided to do a unscheduled autograph signing," he reminded him.**

"**But there we're a lot of people at the mall who wants my autograph…I couldn't just turn them all down…THEY'D HATE ME FOR ALL ETERNITY SIMON," Alvin answered back frustrated. **

**Simon sat on his bed as he shook his head, "You are more worried about how you look to your fans than you do about your own little brother…not to mention that I stood up for you to Dave because I actually care about you Alvin."**

"**Really…gee thanks Simon I was wondering why I wasn't in so much trouble that night," he said with a arrogant chuckle.**

"**ALVINNN…," Simon said as he stood up to storm out of his room. "You can be so selfish it's not even funny…you had better not be late for that date with Brittany…I'm not covering for you this time…you are going to have to learn to accept responsibility for your own action," he concluded as he walked out of his room to go to his laboratory in the basement to study for the science bowl.**

**Alvin then laid on his bed frustrated and insulted as he felt his brother turned on him. "Oh whatever…I care about people…I just have a lot to do, it's not my fault I bury my nose in science books for a hobby," he mumbled as he continued to lay there holding Brittany's picture until his cell phone rang.**

"**Hey Cubby what's up," he answered as he looked at his called id. "Nothing much Alvin my man…just wanted to say that new single you recorded was a major hit on the airwaves," Cubby said as the news just made Alvin's day. "Really…THAT'S FANTASTIC…but I can't stay too long because I have a date tonight with Brittany," he reminded him as Alvin really didn't want to screw up his last chance. "Yeah that's great, look we wantcha to come down to the studio, we need some ideas on a hot remix to send to the radio stations as an add-on to the rotation…whadaya say," Cubby asked him with persuasion.**

**Alvin looked at the clock on his bed table and replied, "Sure…why not…but only for a little while,"**

"**Great man…I'm telling ya it'll be fun dude, we got a lot of ideas floating around the studio already, all we need is you and we're all set," Cubby said happily as Alvin grabbed his cap and song book and went down stairs to get his car keys.**

**-End of Chapter-**


	2. Why Not Press Pause

**Chapter Two**

"**Why Not Press Pause"**

**As Alvin got in his car he thought about how he needs to keep an eye on time while trying to prove to Simon that he does know responsibility. "He's gonna try and tell ME that I'm some kind of tool…HA I got something for him…I'll show him," he said out loud to himself as he backed out of the driveway while putting in the CD to play the song that's sweeping the country right now.**

**Meanwhile Brittany, her sisters along with Theodore we're hanging out at the tree house giving their thoughts about Alvin. **"**I can't believe that he was watching wrestling instead of being with me…at least lie and say h was doing homework or was just sleep…that little slithering snake," she shouted while huffing and puffing around the tree house. "But Britt…I understand your frustration but…he's Alvin…you know he loves you…he just has a lot to do…," Eleanor said as she passed out oatmeal raisin cookies to everyone as Theodore spoke up.**

"**She's right Britt…he mentions your name all the time…and he has been a bit busy than normal," he said as he took a bite of his cookie. "RIGHT…LIKE THE TIME HE FORGOT TO PICK YOU AND ELLIE UP FROM THE BAKE-OFF…people may think of me as being a bit of a brat…which I'm not…I just play mind games, but I DO have feelings and he's NOT gonna mess with it," Brittany added as she went off on her rant of Alvin.**

"**But Brittany…maybe he's trying to change…not that I'm going against you, but it's not like him to stand you up like this…maybe something DID happen," Jeanette said as she sat there looking at her locket with a picture of Simon in it. **"**I know that Jenny," she sighed. "But you have problems of your own it looks like…how could Simon not take you to the ball instead of focusing on that stupid science bowl. "Well…he's been working on it all year…he said it would look good on his ULA college application," Jeanette said shyly.**

"**ARE YOU KIDDING ME…IS THE ONLY SENSIBLE CHIPMUNK AROUND HERE IS THEODORE," Brittany screamed as she sat down and sighed. "This is unbelievable…my Alvin…put two guys throwing each other around over me…I outta break up with him right now over that," she said frowning and balling her fist up.**

**Meanwhile downtown at the studio Alvin just parked his car in the parking garage and proceeded to the entrance of the record company up to the 34****th**** Floor. When he walked out of the elevator Cubby met him on the other side of the elevator door with a press packet containing the stats of his current single that's burning up the charts.**

"**Hey Alvin it's about time you showed up we gotta get busy…the more time we spend the less time we have to make big bucks," he said as they walked into the recording studio and sat down at the table to listen to his current song again to get ideas. **"**Hey guys," Alvin said as he acknowledged the engineers and production guys in the room. "I gotta go in a little bit because I have a date with Brittany," he announced to make sure they understood him. **"**Okay guys, lets get to work," Cuddy said as Alvin assumed that he understood the time restrain he was under. By then the music was playing and the room was quiet except for the song playing as Alvin grinned and bobbed his head gently with excitement that he made another hit song.**

**When the song finished playing Alvin was now in the zone to work on a remix. "Okay fellas maybe we should tweak the beat of the song just a bit…I know a cool DJ who can help create a awesome beat for that I think…I know I have him on speed dial," he said as he looked at his phone before dialing just to check the time. **

"**Okay it's 5:45...I gotta get out of here before 7:00 since our date is 7:30," he said to himself as he called Chris Classic to see if he can help out on the song but he only got his voicemail. "Hey C.C., it's me Alvin I'm here at the studio we were wondering if you could give us a hand sometime you can call me back on my cell or at home if you get this message after 7:30, see ya dude," he said as he left a message and hung up. **"**Okay he's not answering but he's awesome he did our CD for our first movie," he said with a laugh.**

**Thirty minutes later they were hard at work re-doing the song for a remix as Alvin was now in the zone as he was in the recording booth recording some extra vocals then later on he was on the control board watching the engineers change and add effects to the vocals and the song and before he knew it was 6:55.**

**When he looked up at the clock on the wall and noticed the time before he could do anything his cell phone rung thinking it was Chris Classic calling him back. Without looking at the called id he answered on the first ring and got an unexpected voice on the other end.**

"**ALVIN WHERE ARE YOU…I WENT OVER TO YOUR HOUSE AND SIMON SAID YOU'RE NOT THERE," Brittany shouted over the phone as Alvin pulled the phone away from his ear and cringed in nervousness.**

"**B-Britt…I had to go to the studio real quick…the guys wanted me to see what I thought about remixing one of my tracks to put on the radio behind my current single…honest," he said as he told her the truth.**

"**DON'T PLAY GAMES WITH ME ALVIN…YOU ARE SKATING ON THIN ICE AS IT IS…I SWEAR YOU HAVE YOUR PRIORITIES WRONG," she kept shouting at him. "THIS DATE IS AT 8:00 WITH OR WITHOUT YOU," she added as she hung up without even saying bye.**

**Alvin gulped and hung up his phone and began to start wrapping up his music session as the producers kept working on different beats in case Chris Classic wasn't able to show up. **"**Alvin before you go I need another vocal sample from you because some of the vocals came out a little distorted it'll only take a few minutes," Cubby said as he was on the computer listening to the other voice samples. **"**But can it wait though…I really gotta meet up with Brittany…there's a lot at stake here," Alvin pleaded with Cubby. "I'm sorry Alvin but I need these samples…I'm gonna be out of town tomorrow.**

"**Can't we** **like press pause or something," Alvin mumbled and frowned as he walked into the recording booth and slammed the door and put his headphones on. **"**Ready…at the top…three, two, one, hit it," Cubby directed as Alvin belted out a couple vocal sounds and samples as Cubby recorded them on the computer. **

**As Alvin was recording his vocals, Brittany is already waiting for Alvin to pick her up, "Ugh…where is he," she said impatiently. "I'm sure he's on his way Britt," Eleanor said as she put her hand on her shoulder. **"**My patience is just about out with him…I'm losing a lot of faith in him right now if he doesn't get his butt over here," she growled.**

**Back at the studio Alvin finally finished his vocal session as he looked up at the clock and noticed that it was 7:15. **

"**OH MY GOD I GOTTA GO," he said as he grabbed his coat and ran out the door and to the elevator while he pressed the down button frantically over and over, "c'mon, c'mon, C'MON OPEN UP" he screamed as the door finally opened and he ran in and while doing so two kids ran in with him who were playing in the building and pressed all the buttons on the elevator and ran out laughing.**

"**AWWW C'MON GIVE ME A BREAK," he shouted as the elevator went down floor by floor before he ran got off on the 30****th**** floor and ran down the hall to the other elevator and got on one that took him down to the ground floor and ran off to the parking garage and got in his car.**

**While Alvin hit the highway to get back over to the Miller's, Brittany is sitting on the couch still looking at her watch. "It's 7:26 and he's DOING IT AGAIN," she complained as now Simon came over to see what happened to Alvin."He better not be distracted again…he left here a couple hours ago without even telling me…I should call Dave and get him in trouble…," Simon was saying until Brittany cut in. "Oh he's not in trouble yet…I swear if he's late he's gonna get it," she promised to Simon who was sitting on the love seat with Jeanette while going over a study guide as Jeanette just looked off into the distance and sighed.**

**Theodore and Eleanor then walked in the door and sat down on the couch with Brittany and looked at each other when they noticed the expression on Jeanette's face. "I wonder what's the real reason why Simon won't ask Jenny to the ball Teddy," Eleanor whispered to him as he nibbled on a blueberry muffin.**

"**I'm not really sure Ellie…I'm pretty sure he has some feelings for her…they really have a lot in common," he whispered back.**

"**So Simon…how's the studying going," Jeanette said as she tried to smile while starting up a conversation hoping to loosen him up a little. "Oh it's going okay…I just got to the part about negatrons and positrons…the building blocks of good and evil," he answered with a little smile on his face.**

"**Oh I remember Mr. Parker discussing that in class one time," she said trying to build his interest. "Yes and a very intriguing topic that will come in handy at the science bowl…I might even do my dissertation on the subject as well for part of my final exam," he added while writing notes and listening to her.**

"**You know it might help to take a little breather from studying too Si…you know I do it all the time…just to refresh my mind of all the stress and WORRIES going on," she pointed out to him hoping he'd pick up on it. "By what do you mean Jeanette," he replied without looking up.**

"**Oh nothing…maybe you can check out the dance coming up Saturday night or something," she sighed without trying to make it obvious. "Well…perhaps…I might think about it," he replied back as he pushed his glasses up on his face. "Oh…okay," she answered back as she hopped down off the love seat and went upstairs.**

**By then Eleanor spoke up, "Simon…didn't you catch on to what Jenny was trying to tell you…you gotta learn to take a break and look at what's going on right in front of you…I'll be right back Teddy I'm going to check on Jeanette," she said as she got up to go upstairs.**

"**Wait Eleanor…maybe I should check on her…I didn't mean to get too engrossed in my study guide…but Jenny is on the right track to being the academic scholar of the year…and we want our college applications to ULA to be as good as possible…please…let me check on her," he said as he folded up his study guide and put it in his book and got up.**

"**Well…maybe…I guess she's not too upset, but okay then," Eleanor said with a little frown on her face. "I understand Ellie…and thanks for letting me know," Simon replied as he walked upstairs to her room.**

**Meanwhile Alvin is about to enter the neighborhood and is literally minutes away from the Miller's…until he gets caught by a train crossing. "OH GOD PLEASE WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS," he screamed as he pounded his fist on the steering wheel a couple times and lays his head on it.**

**He looked at his watch as it showed 7:55. "Oh my god, I'm not gonna make it," he said as he pulled out his phone to call Brittany to let her know he is nearby.**

**Brittany looked at her phone as she saw "Incoming Call: Alvin Seville (7:56)", as she answered she didn't even give him time to say anything. "ALVIN, you have four minutes," she said as she hung up and folded her arms.**

"**Jeez," he said as he turned his car around and went down a opposite side street to catch up with the end of the train to a intersection and turned down that street to take a shortcut. **

**Eventually he made it on to the street the Seville's and Miller's lives on and sped down the street until he made it up to the Miller's house and pulled up in the driveway quickly got out and walked up to the door and rung the doorbell.**

**Then after a few seconds Brittany opened the door showing her face and stepped up to him. "Why hello Alvin, I see you made it…," she started saying as Alvin reached out to take her hand until she pulled her hand back and frowned. "TWO MINUTES LATE…YOU CAN ENJOY YOUR DINNER ALONE," she screamed as she slammed the door in his face. **

"**But Brittany I ran into a lot of roadblocks along the way…it really wasn't my fault you gotta believe me," Alvin pleaded as he spoke through the door. Moments later Brittany's window opened up, "Alvin…I can't take your excuses anymore…I really can't…every time it's one after another and I'm tired of it…call me when you grow up okay," she told him as she slammed her window shut.**

"**But…," he started to say as she walked away from the window and he sadly walked back to his car to go down the block to the Seville's and pulled in the drive way to go inside.**

"**Boy I really blew it…I was only two minutes late if it wasn't for that stupid train blocking me…god I'm a loser," he said as he stood at the doorway and opened the door to go up to his room. **

**-End of Chapter-**


	3. Heart to Heart

**-Chapter Three-**

"**Heart to Heart"**

**Back at Jeanette's room, Simon knocked on her door, "Come in," she quietly answered while quickly wiping away tears from her eyes. Simon quietly entered her room and sat on the edge of her bed. "So I guess I really put my foot in my mouth this time huh," he said to her as all she could do was look out the window and sigh.**

"**Simon…are you really that interested in the science bowl or are you using that to hide something from me," she asked as she pulled a blanket up to her. "I'm not hiding anything Jeanette…I don't have anything to hide," he replied as he tried to look in the direction of her.**

"**Then why do you keep avoiding my questions about the Valentine's Ball then…when ever I ask you, it's like you try to change the subject," she calmly asked him. "I-I don't Jenny…it's just I have a lot at stake, I mean look at you, you're basically all set for college and we haven't even graduated yet," he replied as he glanced over at his physics book.**

"**Yes Simon I am, but you're doing great too…you're putting too much pressure on yourself and it's affecting the one's you love… and vice versa," she said looking down at the floor. **

**Simon sat and looked confused as it finally hit him that she was having the same feelings that he was having, but he didn't want to admit it. "I-I guess I never took the time to notice…and I'm sorry that I made you feel that way," he apologized at they looked each other in the eyes.**

"**So…do you have something you wanna ask me Simon," Jeanette asked with anticipation. "Well…," he thought as he looked down at his Physics book then back up to her as he pushed up his glasses and took a deep breath. "Do you wanna…," he started to say until he felt an anxiety attack coming on. "I'm sorry I gotta go…I'll call ya," he said frantically as he left running down the stairs and out of the door back to his house.**

"**I think I'm going to see what's bothering Simon," Theodore said as Eleanor agreed and kissed his cheek before Theodore left to go back to the Seville's.**

**Jeanette just sat there and sighed while looking out of the window at the moonlit sky shining through. "Jenny…are you okay," Eleanor asked as she came upstairs to see what happened.**

"**Yeah I'm okay…I think I'm starting to figure out what's going on with Simon," she said as she turned to face her. "And what would that be," Eleanor asked she sat on her bed with her.**

"**I think he's afraid to ask me to the ball…unless he asked someone else and he just doesn't want to tell me…but I just have this inkling that he's afraid…he has to be," she said as she pondered over and over at the feelings she picked up from Simon before he left running out the door.**

"**That's what I'm thinking too…it's not like him to hide his feelings like that, I mean he has a lot to worry about anyway, like keeping Alvin in line and not to mention keeping up with everyone else, I'm sure it's just nerves about the dance because he cares too much about you to just push you aside like that," she explained to her as they shared a hug.**

**Meanwhile back at the Seville's, Simon came bursting through the door to have just enough time to see Dave as he didn't stop to say anything and ran downstairs to his laboratory in the basement. This struck Dave as strange because it's very rare to see Simon is a traumatized and nervous state.**

**In the basement, Simon is found laying across his sofa where he always lays to study but this time he's just laying there looking up at the ceiling. Dave knocked on the door to check and see what's wrong with him.**

"**Come in," Simon answered without even bothering to look over to see who it was coming in. "Simon…is there something wrong…you seem very upset," he asked as he made his way to the bottom of the steps of his laboratory.**

"**I'm fine…I'm just thinking a little bit," he answered while still looking up at the ceiling. "Well…do you want to talk about it," Dave asked concerned as he moved a stool from the corner over to Simon's sofa and sat on it."Well it's kind of hard to explain…I think Jeanette wants me to ask her to the ball…but I have the science bowl semi-finals coming up," Simon said as he sat up on the sofa.**

"**But isn't the science bowl in a couple weeks," Dave asked while trying to figure out his problem. "I understand that, but I need to make sure I'm ready mentally for it…it's pretty hard to study for and I guess I need all the time I can get my hands on to prepare for it," he explained as he opened his book to begin reading again.**

"**Simon…I don't think that's why you're not going to the ball," he spoke up while reaching over to take his book away and put it on the table. "W-What do you mean Dave," he asked looking at him.**

"**Well…do you like her," Dave asked as he looked at a picture of Simon and Jeanette on the wall. "Yes…of course, she's amazing and definitely smart," Simon admitted. "Well do you love her," Dave followed up. "Um…in a finicky kind of way…yes, I'll admit she's done a lot for me over the years and vice versa," he added as he looked up at the picture as well.**

"**So…what is making you nervous about asking her to the dance this time," Dave wondered. "I think…I've fallen for her…every time I see her either in the hallway, the school lab, or even when we're hanging out…I get this tingly…thrilling sensation that takes over me and it's the best feeling ever I tell you…I know I don't show my feelings often but…this is the start of something new I think," Simon confessed as he took a deep breath and leaned his back against the sofa cushion.**

"**So I understand now…well…as good as you may feel, you're gonna have to share this feeling with her before it's too late…you might be scared of telling her your true feelings…but she might be taking it as you're trying to push her away," Dave explained as he got off the stool to stand up.**

"**That's very true…but how would I tell her that without getting nervous…I tried to ask her to the ball but I started having a panic attack," he said as he started getting nervous again.**

"**It's alright…from the way I've seen you two together, I'm sure everything will be fine…you kinda worry too much Simon…maybe the dance is just what you need to relax your mind," Dave suggested. "I hope you're right," Simon replied.**

**Back at the Miller's, Jeanette sat in her room and re-thought over and over about how Simon ran out of her room. "Gosh I wonder why he's avoiding me…I'm sure I'm not doing anything wrong…at least I don't think," she said to herself as she looked at a picture of him on her desk.**

"**Maybe you should call him and have a heart to heart Jenny…when in doubt, you ask how he feels since he's technically not looking face to face with you…maybe that'll open him up a little more," Eleanor advised her as she stood in the doorway.**

"**Hey…you're right Ellie…if anyone can save us from disaster it should be me at least…I'm going to call him right now and let him officially know how I feel," Jeanette replied as she picked up her cell phone to call up Simon.**

**In the meantime, Simon was still down in his lab working on a new positive potion for plants to help with the growing and sprouting process without using sunlight. "Alright just a little organic fertilizer and a cubic centimeter of liquid helium and there we go…I hope this stuff works," he said out loud to himself as he put a cork in the beaker of his pinkly colored "positive potion".**

**As he sat the beaker on the counter, he was on his way towards the hidden back door in the basement to bring in an experimental plant to test the solution until his cell phone rang as he took it out of the pocket of his lab coat and answered it."Hi Jeanette…what's up," he answered as he looked at the caller ID. "Hey Simon…oh nothing just sitting around…thinking," she replied as thoughts ran through her mind about how she was going to ask him about where they stand. "How about you," she added with concern.**

"**Oh just the same old same old…studying and working on this potion," he answered back with a chuckle as he went upstairs to put his pink liquid solution in the refrigerator. "You seem…uncomfortable…is anything wrong," he asked with a little frown on his face as he pushed up his glasses.**

"**Not really…well…I was going to ask you the same thing…from the way you left running out of my room…something has to be bothering you for you to leave like that," she stated.**

"**Well…I just had sort of a…anxiety attack…and I didn't know how to react…so that's why I left like I did…I'm sorry about that," he apologized.**

"**But Simon…I'm starting to see the fact that you're pushing me away…you're best friend…those friends don't do that…it broke my heart to see you running out of my room like I scared you or something…it's not right Simon," she explained to him.**

"**I completely understand Jeanette…I didn't mean to offend you…but I've just been under enough stress lately…I'm sorry Jenny I didn't mean anything by it…I promise I'll be better by tomorrow…let's hangout after school, just me and you," he asked as he tried to ask her out but his nerves got to him again.**

"**I don't know Simon…I'm little hurt from this evening and I'm also trying to calm down Brittany from Alvin…she's more of upset than hurt…she's thinking about asking someone else to the ball," she explained as she sat at her desk.**

"**S-Someone else…that'll…well I understand where she's coming from…I hate all this happened this evening, maybe something good will come out of this," Simon replied as he walked into the living room to sit on the couch.**

"**I sure hope so…for all of us Simon…I really care about you and want to see you happy…well…I'm gonna go check on Britt I guess I'll see ya tomorrow at the bus stop," she concluded. "Okay…thanks for the talk Jenny and see you tomorrow also…bye," he said as he gave his salutations and hung up.**

"**Gosh I really need to fix this pronto…I need to get this nagging nervousness out of my stomach," he sighed as he got up to go up to his room to study and think about what Jeanette said.**

**-End of Chapter-**


	4. Alvin’s Pink Positive Potion Predicament

**-Chapter Four-**

"**Alvin's Pink Positive Potion Predicament"**

**Meanwhile in Alvin's room, he's been laying there mainly all evening and didn't even eat dinner, but it appears that his hunger has finally caught up with him as it forced him to go downstairs to fix him a snack.**

"**Boy…of all the bad luck in the world, I had to run into all of it at one time…I hope Brittany doesn't hate me…she's too good of a person to be let down like that," he said to himself as he walked into the kitchen and turned on the light and fixed him a ham and cheese sandwich. **

**As he did so, he looked in the refrigerator to find get a drink and as he did so, his eyes fell up on the large beaker. "Hmm…I didn't know we had some pink lemonade here," he shrugged his shoulders and pours himself a glass then went upstairs to eat and watch a little TV.**

**In doing so, he took a bite out of his sandwich and took a little sip of what he thought was pink lemonade as he made a slight frown in disgust. "Eww…its like someone didn't put any sugar in this…but other than that I guess it's okay," he said out loud to himself as he took another sip and a bite of his sandwich.**

**A few minutes would pass by and he started feeling a different vibe that he never felt before…a tingling feeling that seconds later turned into a itching feeling down his arm. "Hey…what the…," he started to say as he starting scratching his arm in confusion. **

**Afterwards, the itching and tingling subsided and then he started back eating his sandwich and finishing the potion. When he walked out of his room to go downstairs, Simon was coming out of his room to get a bottle of water and accidentally bumped into Alvin. "Oh my…excuse me Simon, I didn't see you there," he properly excused himself as he went downstairs. "You're…um…excused," Simon replied in confusion.**

**Simon continued his way downstairs as he remembered that he had the positive potion he left in the refrigerator. As he walked into the kitchen Alvin let him know about the so-called "pink lemonade" that was in the refrigerator. "Simon…would you mind handing me a towel so I can clean the dishes in the sink," he said with a chuckle.**

"**YOU…WASH DISHES…are you okay Alvin…did you like hit your head on something," Simon said surprised. "Noooo…don't be silly, I just wanted to lend a hand…you make it sound like it's a crime," he defended himself with a little laugh. "With you actually saying it like that…it kinda IS…you never help with dishes Alvin," Simon said still in shock as he tossed a towel to him.**

"**Aww you make it sound like a bad thing…right now we just need to make everything nice, positive, and perfect," Alvin said with a big smile on his face. "You sure sound like you're taking this whole Brittany problem okay," Simon wondered as he took the positive potion out of the refrigerator and sat it on the counter.**

"**Well thanks to that pink lemonade I had earlier, it was a little bitter, but it sure hit the spot and did me wonders…you should have some to get your mind off that study guide and on Jeanette," Alvin said as he finished the dishes and turned on the dish washer.**

**By then Simon stopped in his tracks and turned around. "We don't have any pink lemonade Alvin," he said with a serious look. "Uh…yes we do smart guy," he said with a smirk on his face as he pointed to the beaker on the kitchen counter. "THAT'S NOT LEMONADE ALVIN…PLEASE TELL ME YOU DIDN'T DRINK THIS," Simon said very concerned. "Um…is that why it was bitter…is it toxic or hazardous," Alvin asked as he got a little scared as Simon covered his face in frustration.**

"**Apparently not…not with the way you're acting…hmm...and it wasn't even for humans," Simon examined him and looked him over. "How do you feel," Simon asked him. "Groovy," Alvin answered back with a laugh. "Gosh I wonder does this stuff wear off…if not we're in it for the long haul…how come you didn't see that BEAKER in the fridge," Simon just had to find out. "I thought it was a pitcher…it had a spout and everything…besides my mind wasn't all the way there tonight...I mean when you look at it, I can go weeks without thinking," Alvin explained. "Believe me I know," Simon mumbled and took the beaker back down stairs to his laboratory.**

"**How could you not see there this huge beaker I'll never know Alvin…you're in enough trouble already and now you're acting like a…hippie all of the sudden," he went off on him. "Would you like a flower Simon," he asked randomly as he handed him a freshly picked daisy from the living room floral arrangement. **

"**NO I WOULD NOT LIKE A FLOWER…WOULD YOU LISTEN TO REASON FOR A MINUTE ALVIN…WE GOTTA GET YOU…," he was in the middle of giving Alvin a lecture until he interrupted. "Shhh…," Alvin calmly signaled to Simon. "What…what is it now Alvin," he asked while getting ticked off. "I'm listening to reason," Alvin whispered to him as he smiled at Simon. **"**Alright…off you go to bed right now…you need to sleep this…affection off tonight before you make a fool out of yourself…by accident," Simon said as he brought Alvin up the stairs from his laboratory and upstairs to his room. "Sounds like you need a goodnight hug from your big brother," Alvin said with a smile. "No, that is not what I need," Simon replied before he walked away. "Now go to sleep…ironically I'll see you in the morning," he added as he closed the door to his room and went back downstairs to clean up his laboratory before going to bed himself. ****By then Theodore was already downstairs to clean up before he was surprised that Alvin had already done it. "Wow…this kitchen looks spotless…thanks Simon," he chirped with happiness. "Don't thank me…thank your happy go lucky brother," Simon said with aggravation.**

"**A-Alvin…actually washed a dish," Theodore said in amazement. "Well I don't wanna get too much into it…but for some god forsaken reason…Alvin got a hold of my floral positive potion and now he feels like he won the lottery right now…you can't tell Dave…even though I want to because it's the right thing to do…but it'll cause too much of a commotion," he explained thoroughly to Theodore. "Oh…okay," he replied as he went back upstairs to his room to go to bed for the night.**

**Later into the overnight, Alvin thought that the potion would wear off by morning…but apparently his symptoms grew over night and even affected his sleep patterns as thoughts and voices of Brittany rang through his mind all night long, over and over.**

"**You can have dinner…ALONE ALVIN," Brittany's voice echoed as he tossed and turned violently in his bed as he pictured Brittany sitting all alone at the Valentine's Ball with tears streaming down her face. "B-Brittany…Brittany…BRITTANY," he called her name over and over as a hologram image of her moved further away from him like he was in a never ending hallway.**

**He turned around and saw Simon in almost every direction like looking into fun house mirrors as he heard his voice echoing at him. "You need to get your PRIORITIES straight Alvin," Simons voice rambled through Alvin's mind as he grabbed a pillow and covered his head. He stayed in a fetal position for the rest of the night until the following morning when he was awaken by his alarm clock. "I gotta make it up to her…big time," he said as he woke up in a cold sweat.**

**-The Next Morning: Friday February 13-**

**Alvin sat there as he took the pillowcase off his sweat soaked pillow and tossed it in his dirty close hamper and got up to get dressed. After all he went through overnight, the nightmare actually did him a lot of good. As he got his sweater on and grabbed a freshly new cap out of his closet, Alvin came downstairs feeling even happier than he ever did.**

"**Hello everyone," he cheerfully greeted Dave, Simon, and Theodore with a gentle, warm, hug as they say there in a state of confusion. "Um…good morning Alvin…Theodore is making personal waffles this morning if you want some," Dave said with the most odd look on his face.**

"**Ahh splendid…I think I'll have blueberry waffles please Theo old buddy," he requested as he ruffled his hair and patted him on the back then smiled at him. "A-Alvin…are you feeling okay," Dave wondered. "Relax Dave…I'm feeling wonderful today…better than I've every felt before thanks to Simon's…," he started to say until Simon put his hand over Alvin's mouth to keep him quiet.**

"**Now come on fellas, knock it off before someone gets hurt," Dave said strictly. "Sorry Dave, it's just Alvin seems to be in a very…um…happy mood and I'm just trying to save him from embarrassment…by accident," Simon explained as he glared at Alvin.**

"**Well be careful…it's almost time for you guys to head off to the bus stop," Dave added as he looked at the clock on the wall in the kitchen. "Oh, ok," Simon replied as he quickly finished his chocolate chip waffles and put his dishes in the sink before going downstairs to his laboratory to get his backpack and to power off his laptop.**

**In the meantime, Alvin and Theodore went upstairs to their respective bedrooms to get their things and backpacks as well. In doing so, Theodore came from his room over to Alvin's room as he was sitting on the edge of his bed looking at a picture of Brittany from his birthday celebration at the Lakers' basketball game.**

"**It really wasn't your fault after all was it Alvin," Theodore quietly spoke up while looking at him as he stood in the doorway holding his backpack. "No…not really…but I still should've gone to that remix session though…but some how today…I'm gonna make it up to her for sure, I worked on a song for her last night," Alvin said with a little smile.**

"**I'm sure things will be okay Alvin…you know Brittany…when you make her mad, she will let you know," Theodore reminded him with a chuckle. "Yes I know…but when I think about it, it could all have been avoided if I just hadn't gone though," he replied as he kissed her picture and sat it on his bed table.**

"**Well we better get moving before we miss the bus again," Theodore said as Alvin agreed. "I'll race ya," Alvin said as he ran past Theodore and down the stairs until he saw Dave waiting for him at the bottom of the steps. "ALVINNN!!!…WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT RUNNING IN THE HOUSE," Dave yelled. "Uh…hehe…no running unless you're in a hurry?," Alvin jokingly answered. "Alvinnnn," Dave reiterated. "I know, I know," Alvin replied as he grabbed his bag and headed out the door with Simon and Theodore up the street to the corner where they saw the chipettes walking down their side of the street.**

**-End of Chapter-**


	5. He Said, She Said…But Does She Mean It?

"**He Said, She Said…But Does She Mean It?"**

"**TEDDY!!!," Eleanor screamed in excitement over seeing Theodore walking up behind Alvin and Simon as he ran up to her and hugged her. "Hi Eleanor…how are you," he asked in a very chipper mood. "I'm doing great Theodore…and it seems like your doing great too with this attitude," she replied with a smile on her face. "Yes I sure am…and it's wonderful," he answered back.**

"**Good morning Jeanette," Simon greeted her with a slight smile with a sense of nervousness. "G-Good morning Simon…feeling better," she answered back. "A little bit, I may have just needed a goodnight sleep…I feel a little energized right now…plus the fact there a mock run of how the science bowl is today…I'm hoping you'll come by," he invited her. "Oh…I might…I have to tutor Doug from the basketball team during study hall," she replied looking down a little.**

"**Hmm…I see…is there anyway I can be of service to help," Simon wondered as they all began walking across the street to go down to the bus stop. "Oh…I think I can handle it today…he just needs help in American Literature," she replied as they began to make conversation. "Oh…I see, well I'm sure we'll cross paths sometime today besides lunch," he chuckled as Jeanette made a slight grin. "I hope so," she added.**

"**H-Hi Brittany…I'm really sorry about last night, I really am," he sincerely apologized as Brittany sighed. "Alvin…let's just try to make it to school in peace right now okay…can you at least do that for me…I really don't feel like discussing last night," she requested as they got to the bus stop in time to see the school bus turn the corner and pull up.**

**As they got on, the counterparts sat together near the front of the bus as they bus pulled off for school. "I understand Britt…well how is your morning going," he said as he smiled a little. "Don't play smart with me Alvin, you're really in hot water right now ok," she made it clear to him as she turned her head to look out the window.**

"**But Brittany, something happened to me…something really, really good…its so good I can't even explain it," he responded as he tapped her on the shoulder while pouring his heart out to her. After a few minutes, Brittany looked over to him, "Alvin…I just want to enjoy the ride to school okay…I just need a few minutes to myself," she said before turning back to look out the window.**

**He agreed as he sat beside her while working on a song he had been thinking about while pondering where or when he should sing it to her. "Hmm…there's a pep rally today for the basketball team…not to mention they're going to be talking about the valentine's ball, I just gotta do something and it's gotta be big and memorable," he said to himself while writing down some more lyrics to his song.**

**Eventually the bus made it to school, the chipmunks and chipettes got off with everyone else to head to their separate lockers. As Alvin and Brittany walked side by side, she finally decided to say something conversation wise to him. "Alvin…do you do this stuff on purpose to mess with my feelings," she asked with a frown on her face. "NEVER…I REALLY LOVE YOU," he answered excitedly and gave her a big hug.**

"**ALVIN, THIS IS SERIOUS…STOP PLAYING GAMES," she said sternly as she pushed him off. By that time, Simon stepped in and whispered to Brittany. "Something happened to Alvin last night…but it's a good thing so maybe just kinda go with it," he advised as Alvin stood there with a bright smile on his face as the potion kicked in again.**

"**It doesn't involve him acting like he's on a hyperactive high or something does it," she asked sarcastically. "No…sadly I'm afraid that can't be fixed, but he's just in a good mood and perhaps he's trying to make it up to you," he suggested while trying to help Alvin win his relationship with Brittany back as he hid the real truth from her.**

**She stood there for a moment and looked at him and decided that maybe he is changing for the good of the relationship and started giving him another chance. "Okay Alvin, we're going to take this in stages, lets just talk…at lunch okay," she requested as she closed the door to her locker as they both left to go to their first class hour of the day. In the mean time, Simon took it upon himself to walk Jeanette to her calculus class while he was on his way to physics.**

**-Meanwhile at lunch-**

**At lunch, Theodore and Eleanor were already settling down at the table they share with the others while Jeanette and Simon came over to sit and start eating. "Gosh hot dish again…we had this two days in row last week," Simon complained in disgust. "Well you know how it goes Simon, first it starts off as spaghetti, then they turn it into lasagna, after that when they can't recognize it anymore they call it hot dish," Eleanor explained the typical process of the school's lunch system. "That's why me and Teddy always visit the salad bar…besides Theo promised me that he would watch his weight a little isn't that right Teddy," she said as she looked and smiled at Theodore. "Y-Yeah…right," he sighed as he turned around to look at the dessert bar.**

"**Don't worry Theodore…it's for your own good, Eleanor wouldn't steer you wrong…besides remember what Dave said," Simon reminded him with a smile. "I know…you are what you eat," he huffed and started back eating his salad as Eleanor kissed his cheek. Jeanette sat there for a little bit as she played with her food and ate a little as well as she watch Simon.**

**A few minutes would soon pass until Alvin and Brittany walked into the lunchroom together. Brittany still has a confused and frustrated look on her face while Alvin came in with the same bright smile on his face all thanks to Simon's potion. "Alvin would you wipe that ridiculous smile from your face…you're starting to look phony," she asked him while looking around at everyone staring at Alvin. "But I am happy though, this is the real me Britt…trust me you'll love it," he said as he tried to hold her hand but she didn't take hold of his. "Let's just wait until we get seating Alvin before we talk…I wanna fully understand what's going on," she asked him.**

**After they got their food, they stopped to pick up their drinks then proceeded to go over where the rest were sitting as they were just about finished and already talking. "HI GUYS," Alvin blurted out as he walked up. "Um…Hi Alvin…happy much," Eleanor greeted him with a laugh. "I feel great…so relaxed…so jubilant," he went on to describe his day. "Jubilant…apparently you've been reading as well," Simon asked sarcastically. "Aww Simon, you can be so funny at times," he smiled and ruffled Simon's hair as he pushed his hand away. "You better not mess this up Alvin…I'm sticking through all this just for you," he pulled him aside and mumbled in his ear.**

**Brittany sighed while taking her lunch off her tray before setting it on another table and then began eating as Alvin followed suit. "Okay Britt…you ready to hear what I have to say," he wondered as he said on the opposite side of her. "Please Alvin I beg of you…please tell me before I lose my mind," she answered back while shaking her head.**

"**Okay…," he began to say as Simon looked down his way and giving Alvin a look to tell him not to bring up the potion he accidentally drank last night then Alvin nodded. "Well um, something good happened to me last night after I got back from your house…but it helped me realize that maybe I shouldn't have gone to the recording session," he began explaining. "What kind of feelings," she replied as she opened her water bottle to take a sip.**

"**It's like…a…tingling or itching kinda feeling…but it just kinda caught me by surprise," he added as Brittany looked at him with a weird expression. "Alvin is this leading to some kind of joke," she seriously asked him with a glare in her eye. "No, no…I'm dead serious right now…this feeling was real and it's almost the best feeling I've ever had…second to me and you getting together," he answered back in all seriousness.**

"**Okay I'm listening…so you had some kind of weird feeling and how is that supposed to make me feel better from you being late to take me out to dinner last night," she flipped it around. "Well…that part was just plain stupid by me…I thought I could be back in time, but it was just a misjudgment of my time in which I should've spent the time here with you," he admitted. "That's true…go on," she told him.**

"**Well it's like I don't feel so selfish that much anymore…I gotta admit Simon actually burned that into me…I'm so sorry for being late last night…there's no real excuse I can give you about showing up late like that, but I just had to explain this feeling that came over me last night…it feels wonderful Britt," he concluded as he put his hand on hers as this time she didn't pull away.**

"**Well that's good to know Alvin…I still feel the stinging from you putting your music over me…you're gonna have to do something major extreme to win not only my heart, but my trust back as well," he replied as she looked into his eyes. "Well I realized that and you're absolutely right about that…I gotta make it right," he agreed as he popped open a can of sprite zero. "I just feel pretty bad about how everything went last night," he added.**

"**Well all that still could've been avoided avoided still," she gave her point of view. He agreed again and started working on his song again as Brittany looked down to see what he was writing.**

"**So…um…what are you writing," she asked curiously. "OH…UM…NOTHING," he stammered as he quickly hid his lyric book inside his computer science book. "Well that's a way to make me happy again," Brittany sarcastically told him with a frown on her face. "Oh, sorry…it's just that…um…it's been a secret and it's not really finished yet…but it might be soon," he replied as he looked over towards Simon. **

"**Well that's all nice and everything…look lunch time is almost over…so don't think you've gotten off the hook that easily, you have only just begun to apologize," she added as she put her things back on her tray to put away. As she did so, she walked away from the table, she stopped and wondered if she was being too hard on him, in doing so she just sighed and continued walking and put her tray away and came back to the table.**

**By the time she got back to the table to sit down, the lunch bell rang for everyone to head to their next class. The rest of them, minus Brittany, headed off to put their trays away and grab their back packs to head their separate ways.**

**-End of Chapter-**


	6. Studying is Good…For Some

**-Studying is Good…For Some-**

**Jeanette walked down the hall with Simon to the study hall area as she accidentally tripped up on her shoe laces and almost fell. In doing so, Simon's quick reflexes managed to catch her from falling, as he caught her they looked up at each other and blushed a little. "Well I um…gotta get to…um…study hall, right…that's it," she kinda laughed as she noticed she past the room while backing up and accidentally bumped into one of the lockers. "Oops, sorry," she blushed in embarrassment and quickly ran inside to begin her tutoring session with Doug.**

**Simon just smiled in amazement then turned around and walked down to the science annex of the school where he met up with Mark and the rest of his friends to rehearse for the science bowl coming up. "Okay guy's lets get to work shall we," he said as he put his books down on a empty desk. "Dude did you ask Jeanette out to the ball yet," Mark asked as he wiped down the whiteboard. "N-No…not yet," he quickly brushed off the question.**

"**What do you mean not yet…it's TOMORROW," he emphasized with a laugh. "YES I KNOW THAT…EVERYONE DOESN'T HAVE TO KEEP REMINDING ME," he blurted out as he closed his eyes to relax. **

"**Dude…you need to like seriously take a break or a vacation from all this…you're always serious and studying all the time…you can like get into any college you want right now if you could," Mark pointed out to him as Simon stood and looked out the window at the clouds slowly floating by. "I'm sorry for lashing out at you guys…but I'm gonna try to ask her today alright," he quietly said as he turned around to face them. "Can we just get to work guys…please," he added as he took out his study guide and began going over their strategy.**

**Meanwhile back at study hall, Jeanette was getting settled with Doug from the basketball team as they have a lot to cover judging from the grades he has right now. "WHOA…you're Jeanette from the Chipettes…I can't believe I'm getting help from you…it's like awesome," he said as he warmly greeted her. "Yes, yes…thank you for the warm welcome…," she was in the middle of saying until Doug asked another question. "So how's Brittany…is she always like she is on stage," he wondered. "She's doing…okay…she can be fun at times," she replied again as she pulled out her Literature book.**

"**Alright Doug…not to ruin the fun, but let's get down to business…it seems like you're having a hard time in your American Literature class…you wanna tell me what seems to be the problem," she asked as she pushed up her glasses. "Well it's just studying for the tests," he replied as visions of Simon flashed through her mind while she thought about how hard Simon has been studying as of late.**

"**Jeanette…Jeanette," Doug called her as he shook her arm to wake her up out of her trance. "Y-Yes…I'm here Doug…lets just continue okay…What bother's you so much about the tests," she asked while trying to concentrate. "The authors and the stories," Doug answered. "Ooookay…which authors and stories," she followed up. "Um…all of them," he replied with a shrug. "Oh boy this might be a minute," she sighed as she covered her face. "Okay, lets start with the obvious authors…Edgar Allan Poe…what if anything do you know about him," she began to start her session with Doug.**

**Back in the science annex building, Simon was staring off into the distance while the science team were going over flash cards until they got to Simon's turn. "Simon it's your turn…Simon," Mark called him as he didn't reply. "SIMON," everyone called him as he sat up quickly. "Huh…what is it," he answered in shock. "It's your turn to answer a question on the flash cards. "Oh…okay show me one," he asked. **

"**Okay…what involves directed beams of particles. In particle physics one gains knowledge about elementary particles by accelerating particles to very high kinetic energy and letting them impact on other particles," Mark asked. "Is that all you got," he laughed. "It's a particle collider," he answered without breaking a sweat.**

"**See Simon, you got this like glue…you need to get out there and have fun…you're all set for college dude," Mark reminded him as Simon got the answer right.**

"**Um…yeah maybe," he nervously answered. By then Simon looked up at the clock that it was almost time for the pep rally.**

**Since he realized that he was pretty much all set for the science bowl, he sat back and kept an eye on the clock while occasionally stepping in to help his teammates with questions for the tournament. Thoughts of Jeanette's speech to him last night played over and over in his mind while sitting at the desk by the window. "I wonder what Jeanette is doing," he thought to himself as he looked outside again.**

**Back in study hall, Jeanette was explaining more authors and stories to Doug as she kept an eye on her watch to make sure he wasn't late for the pep rally. "I wonder what Simon is doing," she said to herself as she sighed while watching Doug copy down test taking notes and learning more about the American authors. **

"**Okay, I got most of it now…so I actually have to study at home more than just in the classroom right," Doug asked as he glanced up at the clock. "Yeah…you're right…I think you pretty much got the hang of it Doug, I'm pretty sure Coach Kreaton needs you guys to be in the locker room I think…but we will continue to meet still because I want to see how you're going to study now," Jeanette explained as she started packing up her stuff and proceeded to go to her locker.**

**Back across the school, Alvin and Brittany were sitting in their computer science class learning how to put together a website. But instead Alvin was playing tetris and Brittany was at another computer using the internet to check her You Tube account. Alvin was in the middle of his game until he turned his head to look at Brittany. As in doing so, she looked up as their eyes met and Alvin quickly turned back around as Brittany couldn't help but chuckle a little.**

"**Alright class, we have a little time left as there is a pep rally this afternoon for the basketball team," the instructor announced from her desk as Alvin thought about it and grabbed his notebook to begin writing again on his song. Brittany would look up every now and then to see what he's up too. "God what is he writing in that book that is so important," she wondered as she looked up at the clock to keep an eye on the time.**

**Alvin continued to write and erase then write again as he sat there singing part of the song to him in his mind over and over. "Gosh…what am I doing," he wondered to himself as he laid his head down. "I'm dead no matter what I do," he added softly as the teacher came up behind him. "Mr. Seville, I do believe that it's not bedtime here," she strictly reminded him. "I'm sorry…it's just there's a lot on my mind right now he said as he turned around to look at Brittany while she shook her head and continued to answer messages. "You need to get to work Alvin and stop playing games on the computer," the teacher added.**

**A few minutes later, he opened his document on the computer and worked on his assignment a little to make it look like he was working. After the teacher walked off from him to go back to the front of the class, he pulled his lyric book back out to think more about his song. "It needs something extra…but I don't know what it is," he pondered to himself again.**

**At Brittany's computer, she was busy working on the current class assignment as well as working on answering questions from her fans. "Gosh all these questions about me and Alvin…it would be a shame that we didn't go to the ball…but I must teach him this lesson about all this," she said to herself and sighed. She continued on as she watched a fan made video about her and Alvin on You Tube which brought a little tear to her eyes.**

**By the end of the class, everyone was hard at work as the bell rang for everyone to report to the gym for the pep rally. With hearing the bell, he and Brittany gathered their things and headed out of the door to walk down to the gym as Alvin continued to think about his song for Brittany. "Hey Alvin…I saw the most awesome fan made music video about me and you…it so reminded me of the good times," she told him with a little smile on her face. "R-Really…hmm," he thought as an idea began for form in his mind. "I'll see ya in a little bit Britt…I have an idea," he said as he ran off down the hall to head to the other side of the school. "Good talkin to ya Alvin," she said sarcastically as Theodore and Eleanor caught up with them.**

**Back on the other side of the school, Simon and his science team mates were finishing up their study session for the science bowl to head to the pep rally as Jeanette walked in and stood in the back to watch Simon in action. "Gosh Simon you're like on a roll with this…honestly you don't need anymore studying time because you've like answered every question we threw at you," Mark said with a little laugh. "Well…it's just part of who I am…I mean I just want to make sure that everything flows the right way for college," he answered just in time for Jeanette to accidentally tripped over a chair which made him turn around.**

"**J-Jeanette…what are you doing here," he wondered. "Hi Simon good to see you too," she said sarcastically with a little smile. "I didn't mean it like that…but how are you though," he chuckled and smiled back. "I'm doing okay…just thought I'd come and check in on you…you really seemed under a lot of stress," she replied as she stood there playing with her hair a little. "Oh I see…," he said a little nervously as he pushed his glasses up again.**

**They stood there looking around shyly as the others already grabbed there things to head down to the gym. "So…um…Jeanette…I was wondering if maybe…you'd kinda want to…you know, go with me…to the ball…but if you don't want to I completely understand," he said with a very nervous look on his face as he looked down. "Well actually I was kinda…wondering…that maybe…I'd love to," she replied with a big smile on her face as she hugged him. "Simon…I can't believe it…what made you face your fear of asking me out," she wondered. "I just mainly thought about you the entire time I was in here…and I came to my senses," he replied as they held hands just in time for Alvin to run in.**

"**Simon…something's just came over me…I need your help," he said as she grabbed his hand while he was pulled away from Jeanette as they ran down the hall. "Well…don't mind me…I'll just stay here," she shouted sarcastically as she thought about what she was going to wear to the ball. "Gosh…wait until Brittany hears this," she smiled brightly as she left the science annex to go down to the gym.**

**-End of Chapter-**


	7. Shut Up

**Shut Up**

**As we pick up from the last chapter, Alvin had a big idea that needed some big time brains…so he managed to find Simon in the science annex building for help. "ALVINNN…where are you taking me," he demanded as he had a hard time keeping up with Alvin's running. "I need some extra help Simon…now do you still have that CD I gave you with the instrumentals on it," he wondered. "Yeah…you told me to hold on to it but never really gave me an explanation as to why," Simon replied while wondering where he's going with this. "Just bear with me Simon…I have a…plan," he surmised as they got in the area of the gym.**

**Inside the gym, Brittany, Jeanette, Eleanor and Theodore made their way inside as they decided to sit on the front row beside near mid-court of the basketball court. "I wonder where Alvin and Simon had to go to," Jeanette wondered as it caught Brittany's attention. "You…saw Alvin," Brittany asked. "Yeah, he came in the science building and said he need Simon's help, then grabbed him and ran off…it looked like they were running in the direction of the gym though," Jeanette described. "God I don't know what that boy is up to, but he's really starting to make me worried for sure," she sighed and looked around at the other people filing into the gym. "Everyone has a valentine's date but me…ugh…it's beginning to make me sick, even the guys in the chess club have date," she said very depressed.**

**"Don't worry Britt," Eleanor comforted her sister as she put her hand on her shoulder. "I really don't know what else to do right now," Brittany wondered as she sat there while playing brick breaker on her cell phone. Jeanette thought about telling her about her good news but decided that Brittany needed her sisters more than anything at the moment. "I wonder if Alvin is thinking of a way to make it up to Brittany," Theodore whispered to Eleanor. "I know one thing, he'd better be…he's done this too many times and Britt shouldn't be feeling like this," she whispered back in a response.**

**"It doesn't matter anyways…apparently he's got something else better to do that to be here…judging by the way he ran off," Brittany huffed as she watch on while the school dance team made their way into the gym to put on a performance for everyone. "I tried calling Simon but he wont answer…I don't know where they are…I hope they don't get caught," she wondered as she desperately wanted to get to the bottom of what was going on with the two.**

**Meanwhile in the audio/video control room section by the gym, Alvin burst through the door while Simon was trying to keep up with him. "ALVINNN…WHAT ARE YOU DOING," Simon demanded as he snatched his arm away in anger. "I am going to win Brittany's heart back and I know just how I'm gonna do it…I'm going to do it with a song," he explained as he took the CD from him and put it in his portable CD player to find the right instrumental. "Alvin why put yourself through all this trouble…just to get into trouble," he wondered. "Because…I finally realized that without Brittany…I'm just a nobody…I am so in love with Brittany I don't know what to do and I gotta get her back in my life before I go insane and I need your help," he pleaded as Simon was shocked that he was willing to go through all this trouble just for Brittany. "You really love her," Simon asked making sure. "YES…now we're wasting valuable time here," Alvin added as he listened to the CD. "I hope we don't get caught," Simon wondered.**

**"We won't if we hurry up Simon…stop worrying, you wanted me to do things for other people and that's what I'm doing alright…now can you operate a video camera," he asked as he started powering on the audio sound board. "Yes Alvin…it's not that hard to do…don't you think you're overdoing this a bit," Simon replied as he looked in the A/V cabinet to take out the video camera. "No Simon…it's now…or never…I love her Simon," Alvin answered back. Simon sighed and began setting up the data for tapping into the video scoreboard.**

**Back on the gym floor, the student body president was informing the students on the upcoming basketball games as well as mentioning the valentines ball and inviting everyone to the after party that was going to be at the Hollywood convention center. "Oh brother…the last thing I need to hear is about another party being held after one of the best moments of my life, I should just get up and leave now before I really get upset…Alvin has broken my heart for the very last time…there's nothing he can do to fix this," she said as she just sat there and folded her arms and frowned. Jeanette then looked to Brittany and gave her one last bit of confidence to keep with Alvin, "Don't worry Brittany he's up to something good…he has to if he enlisted the help of Simon…he wouldn't just up and leave for nothing," Jeanette told her as Brittany didn't even respond.**

**By then the student body president finished giving her speech and then welcomed the principle of the school to talk to the students before introducing the basketball players. "Good afternoon students and welcome to our basketball teams playoff celebration sendoff," Principle Millikensaid with a slight smile as the students barely said anything. "Now I know, you all are not fond of your principle, but believe me we all are going to have a blast this afternoon…because if not I know I can keep you in detention until your little mind just rot of boredom," she sarcastically said with a big smile and laughter. "Now I see there are a lot of people here and SOME I don't see," she added as she looked over in Brittany's direction and didn't notice Alvin anywhere in the vicinity while Brittany just sat there and rolled her eyes.**

**Meanwhile back inside the control room, Simon is quickly trying to put a video production together in record time as Alvin paced back and forth while reading over his lyrics. "M-Maybe this isn't such a good idea like you said Simon," Alvin said to him nervously while trying to memorize the lyrics. "You'll be fine Alvin…besides you got me deep into this already so you're gonna go through with it hands down," he said as he plugged in a couple audio cables to the video control switch that feeds the picture to the video board. "But…she's like so upset at me…you shoulda seen her face…," Alvin was in the middle of saying until Simon interrupted again. "Alvin…it'll be alright okay…you're going to do fine, now you're lucky I'm doing this for you okay so don't give me that second thought attitude," Simon said to him as Alvin took a tiny peek through the curtain to look at the crowd being bored to death by Principle Milliken. **

**The principle was walking around on stage trying to make herself look good and in charge to the students while the impatiently awaited the arrival of the basketball team. "I see everyone is just too ecstatic by my lecture to everyone so without further a due I would like to call out the head coach of our outstanding basketball team…," she was in the middle of saying as the lights in the gym went out while everyone looked around including Brittany. "Oh no…it cant be," she wondered as Alvin was nowhere in sight. By then Simon took Alvin's CD and loaded into the sound system while Alvin put on his rhinestone "A" sweater, fixed his cap, and put on his sunglasses while Simon hit play on the sound system and Alvin's song started blaring on the loud speakers. Moments later, Simon queued the projection screen to be lowered as well as Alvin popped up on the video board. "He didn't…," Brittany gasped as Alvin started dancing and eventually started singing. **

**While doing so, Brittany's face just lit up with excitement as a few moments later he ran out on to the court to do his dance routine as Brittany watched as she couldn't believe that Alvin went through all this trouble to win her back. While watching from the back, Simon watched Alvin perform and saw how shocked Brittany was that he put the camera on a tripod then ran out with him and started dancing too which just made Jeanette's day. Then Theodore kissed Eleanor's cheek then ran out to join his brothers as they danced through out the song while the rest of the school cheered and screamed for the boys.**

**"Lyrics to: Shut Up"**

**_Oh, oh, oh Shut Up_**

**_You say you want me That you hate me Try to love me wanna break me _**

**_Guess I'm sleeping on the couch again _**

**_You say no, when you mean yes Is this a game some kind of test _**

**_Now why cant we just _**

**_Turn out the light _**

**_Forget how to fight _**

**_Cuz we got tonight _**

**_Cuz When we take our clothes off _**

**_Don't you know the world stops _**

**_When we touch, when we kiss _**

**_When we shut up for a moment _**

**_We are minded by the one thing _**

**_You on me or nothing _**

**_When we touch, when we kiss, _**

**_When we shut up Don't say anything at all _**

**_You throw a glass straight at my head _**

**_Swear up and down you want me dead _**

**_I guess love is in the air tonight _**

**_You bite my neck, I pull your hair _**

**_Next thing we know, no underwear _**

**_Now why can't we just _**

**_Turn out the light, forget how to fight _**

**_Cuz we got tonight _**

**_Cuz When we take our clothes off _**

**_Don't you know the world stops _**

**_When we touch, when we kiss _**

**_When we shut up for a moment (Turn out the light) _**

**_We are minded by the one thing (Forget how to fight) _**

**_You on me or nothing (We got tonight) _**

**_When we touch, when we kiss, _**

**_When we shut up _**

**_And it just had to be you _**

**_When we take our clothes off _**

**_Don't you know the world stops _**

**_When we touch, when we kiss _**

**_When we shut up for a moment (And it just had to be you) _**

**_We are minded by the one thing _**

**_You on me or nothing _**

**_When we touch, when we kiss, _**

**_When we shut up (Shut up, shut up, shut up) _**

**_Don't say anything at all _**

**_Use your tongue to wet your lips _**

**_Touch them with your fingertips _**

**_Don't say nothing else Shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up _**

**_Only wanna hear your breath _**

**_Your sigh, your scream, you're nothing less _**

**_Don't say nothing else Shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up Shut up _**

**_When we take our clothes off _**

**_Don't you know the world stops _**

**_When we touch, when we kiss _**

**_When we shut up for a moment (Turn out the light) _**

**_We are minded by the one thing (Forget how to fight) _**

**_You on me or nothing (We got tonight) _**

**_When we touch, when we kiss, _**

**_When we shut up _**

**_And it just had to be you _**

**_When we take our clothes off _**

**_Don't you know the world stops _**

**_When we touch, when we kiss _**

**_When we shut up for a moment (Just shut up, shut up, shut up) _**

**_We are minded by the one thing _**

**_You on me or nothing _**

**_When we touch, when we kiss, _**

**_When we shut up (Shut up, shut up, shut up) _**

**_Don't say anything at all_ **

**"End of Lyrics"**

**By the end of the song, Brittany was practically crying tears of joy as she and the chipettes ran out on to the court to hug the chipmunks. "Alvin…you we're amazing…just absolutely amazing…you did all that for me," she blushed and kissed him on the cheek. "Of course Britt…I told you I'm so in love with you and that I would do anything…ANYTHING," Alvin said with a smile. "Oh shut up Alvin and kiss me already," she said while blushing bright red as he took her in his arms and kissed her passionately. **

**While everyone looked on, the crowd just cheered in happiness until the principal walked back out onto the basketball court. "MR. SEVILLE…I am utterly ashamed at you…trying to make my school break out in a wild asylum, prison riot," she yelled at him as she turned around and looked at all the students cheering Alvin's name in harmony. "QUIET DOWN," she shouted through the microphone as it gave an annoying sound of feedback from the speaker system. "But Principal Milliken…I was trying to make up to Brittany and asking her to the valentine's ball," he explained himself to her as the principal put her hand up. "Well you should've save it because from the actions you took a few minutes ago it looks like you're not going to make it to the ball," she said with a frown on her face.**

**"WHAT…but this is my chance to make it up to her…please I only wanted to show how much I love her," he added while pleading with her. "Yes Mrs. Milliken, I don't have a date to the ball if you take Alvin out of it…please I beg of you…don't take him away…I love him so much," Brittany begged and pleaded. "I'm sorry Brittany, but Alvin broke the rules…he was unauthorized to use the audio/video equipment on top of causing a disturbance during a school function and I have no choice but to place in in-school suspension for the next few days starting on Monday and that excludes him from any school function activities…you know the rules Brittany, it clearly states in the Crashcup High School hand book under Paragraph 3, Section 2-H that no unnecessary disruptions of school functions will be prohibited," the principal clearly stated out to her and Alvin held his head down.**

**By then the rest of the students in the bleachers started booing the principal for taking Alvin out of the valentines ball. "Principal Milliken, you gotta believe me…this was my one and only shot at making things right with Brittany…please…I'll do the in-school suspension…but don't break her heart too, she's been through enough," he explained further while Brittany looked at him with a little beaming smile as she can't believe that Alvin is sticking up for her feelings. Principal Milliken looked at Alvin, then at the school handbook, then over to Brittany who was hoping she would change her mind. "I'm sorry, but if I bend the rules for you Alvin then I'd just have to bend them for everyone else…then why would there be rules to follow if you're just going to break them then expect for me to bend the rest of the rules," she asked while looking at him.**

**"Maybe because it's valentines day and you feel like spreading the love around," he jokingly answered. "NO ALVIN…rules are made to be followed and that's what I have to enforce," she began to conclude as Alvin and Brittany lost the smile they had and hugged each other and began to walk away. As they walked off the students started to boo Principal Milliken again and this time one student even went as far as throwing a roll of toilet paper at the principal as teachers tried to hold down the revolt of the students until the vice-principal came out to the center of the floor and whispered something in her ear then turned around and called Alvin and Brittany back over.**

**"After talking it over with the vice-principal, we've decided that you can attend the valentines ball…," she was in the middle of saying as she had a little smile, Alvin and Brittany turned around. "Alright, you can attend the ball Alvin…but you still have to report to in-school suspension on Monday," she overturned his fate as Alvin had a bright smile on his face again and hugged Brittany tight as she kissed him passionately while the chipmunks and chipettes returned to their seats to watch the rest of the pep rally.**

**-End of Chapter-**


End file.
